


El veneno de la culpabilidad

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella vez Robb culpa a la cerveza. Culpa a la cerveza porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El veneno de la culpabilidad

**Author's Note:**

> para el kinkmeme de Cosas de Mayores (LJ): Algo bien cargado de culpa y _si papá nos viera_.... Primeros besos, primeros toques, primera vez en el sexo. Descubrirse torpemente a ellos mismos y al otro y siempre pensando que _si alguien entrara... si nos descubrieran._

La primera vez ocurre mientras su padre celebra un banquete en nombre de los banderizos de los Stark porque _hay que mantener a los hombres contentos, hijo_. La cerveza amarga fluye como un río y el barullo de hombres desafinando a gritos es mucho más soportable tras dos jarras de alcohol. Así que Robb bebe. Robb bebe demasiado y Jon no se queda muy atrás porque _¿eso es todo, Nieve? ¿ya no puedes más?_ y Jon siempre ha sido incapaz de negarse a un reto.

Aquella vez Robb culpa a la cerveza. Culpa a la cerveza porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Porque no hay ninguna otra excusa que explique cómo acaban sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jon, o cómo se cuela su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano. Robb reza a los dioses para que la bebida se lleve los recuerdos de ambos, para que a la mañana siguiente no haya rastro de cuerpos ondulando contra las frías paredes de Invernalia.

Pero no es así. Cuando despierta, Robb tiene una forja dentro de la cabeza, martilleando incesantemente, y los vívidos recuerdos de Jon jadeando palabras apresuradas ( _Robb. Robb. Robb, joder._ ) Robb siente náuseas, siente vergüenza y siente un culpable calor en la entrepierna al recordar los labios enrojecidos de Jon.

*

La segunda vez que ocurre, no hay alcohol, pero sí hay furia.

—¡Le voy a matar! —ruge Jon, lanzando la espada de práctica al otro lado de la armería.

—No vas a matar a nadie —sisea Robb.

Nieve lo mira, enseñando los dientes como los lobos. Está indignado, está furioso. No hay nada que Jon odie más que el hecho de que Robb no se ponga automáticamente de su parte. Jon no entiende que Theon Greyjoy es su amigo. Robb a veces se olvida de que Jon Nieve no tiene amigos.

—Ah, claro —ladra Jon—. Es porque soy un bastardo.

Robb cierra las manos en puños.

—No empieces otra vez.

Pero Jon siempre empieza. Siempre dice _es porque soy un bastardo_ y a Robb le suena a _no tengo derecho a vivir_ , le suena a _maldito Stark, tú y tu título y tus jodidas tierras_ , le suena a _deberías quererme más a mí que a nadie en este mundo_. Le suena a _préstame atención, date cuenta que estoy aquí y que moriría por ti si me lo pidieras_.

Jon tiene las pupilas dilatadas cuando intenta salir de la armería, el mentón alzado y las mejillas encendidas. Robb no se lo permite. Robb lo coge por los antebrazos y lo mantiene en el sitio, absorbiendo sus forcejeos y sus insultos. Jon le enseña los dientes, le gruñe a la cara, lo coge por el jubón y tironea. Pero no intenta zafarse, no pone todo su empeño, no pone toda su voluntad.

—Es porque soy un bastardo —repite, el veneno demasiado amargo.

Se besan entonces. Se besan con ansia y odio y furia y todo lo demás a lo que no pueden poner nombre un Stark y un Nieve. Se muerden y se saborean, bebiéndose los jadeos y sosteniéndose con demasiada fuerza. Jon lo empuja contra un rincón, haciendo caer espadas y lanzas, tropezando con escudos y flechas. _No podemos_ , intenta decir Robb. _Otra vez no_ , tiene en la punta de la lengua. _No sé si voy a poder vivir con esto_ , quiere gritar, _no sé si voy a poder vivir_ sin _esto_.

Robb no dice nada porque Jon lo palmea por encima de la ropa y su polla decide que deje de pensar, que deje de preocuparse.

Esta no es como la primera vez. La primera vez fue demasiado torpe por culpa del alcohol; la primera vez fueron roces y tocamientos por encima de la cintura a causa de la vergüenza de quien no ha experimentado. Pero ahora... Ahora Jon le deshace la lazada y mete la mano dentro, acariciando con dedos ásperos y calientes. No dejan de mirarse a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando Robb se corre y revierte las posiciones.

Ni siquiera cuando Robb le susurra la oído que _eres más que un bastardo para mí_.

*

Hay otras veces de por medio. Hay besos y caricias en pasillos oscuros, hay frotamientos y semen y ropa percudida en habitaciones vacías. Hay urgencia y desesperación, siempre pensando _va a venir alguien y si nos ven, estamos muertos_.

Muchas veces hay vergüenza y algo de culpa.

El deseo de volver a hacerlo está presente siempre.

*

La última vez es la noche anterior a que Jon parta hacia el Muro. Robb ha estado manteniéndose firme todo el día, intentando no mostrar debilidad. Pero ahora, embistiendo dentro de Jon, se deshace como el hielo en el fuego. Están solos, apartados del Rey y la Reina y de su corte de caballeros. Están solos, apartados de los señores de Invernalia y sus hijos y de aquellos que los han visto crecer.

Están solos, apartados de los dioses viejos y de los dioses nuevos.

Jon gime y le susurra tonterías con cada movimiento. Robb no deja de mirarle a los ojos y pensar que no volverá a ver aquella cara en muchísimo tiempo. Por una vez no se preocupa de que los encuentren, no se preocupa de la vergüenza, ni de la culpa. No se preocupa de nada, salvo de que con el alba, su Jon ya no será suyo.

En algún momento de la noche, Robb se quiebra y Jon no puede volverlo a juntar. No duermen, no realmente. Y cuando llega la hora de partir (el día frío y gris porque _se acerca el invierno_ ), Jon se viste de negro.

Mientras ve cómo su hermano cabalga hacia el Muro, Robb cose poco a poco los fragmentos y se guarda los recuerdos en lo más profundo. No porque tenga miedo a que sean descubiertos.

Si no porque nadie tendrá el derecho a conocerlos jamás.


End file.
